(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic case, and more particularly, to a cosmetic case capable of easily opening and closing containers therein.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Cosmetic containers contain cosmetics, such as compacts, eye-shadows, two-way cakes, or powders along with puffs for a user to conveniently use the cosmetics.
With the improvement of portability of cosmetics, more people wear a make-up while using transportation, walking, or doing other tasks in their everyday lives.
However, in a conventional cosmetic case, the user has had to inconveniently open and close the cosmetic case, and it has not been easy to wear a make-up while viewing a mirror. Thus, wearing a make-up at the same time of taking care of other tasks has been difficult. Further, when the cosmetic case includes a plurality of containers, the containers have had to be open and closed inconveniently one by one.
In addition, the conventional cosmetic case has not been user-friendly to the physically challenged, since it is almost impossible to open and close the cosmetic case with one hand alone.